


The Ticking Of The Clock

by taichara



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven drabbles for Voltron Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Limits

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt theme "time" on [Write Now](http://www.imzy.com/write_now).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge monitors, and waits, and weighs the team's odds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "soon"

An angry bark out of nowhere shattered the mindlessly soothing hum of class in session and jerked Pidge out of his programming groove. Blinking owlishly, he pushed away from the console and adjusted the feed from the microdrone hidden in one specific academy classroom --

_Jeez, Lance, I'm going to have to nominate you for an award._

The former Red pilot was lashing out at some hapless students' nervous question about Voltron. And he sounded all too convincing.

_Just a little longer, and we'll have the Lions broken loose._

_We'd better pull it off before we start believing the lies ourselves._


	2. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven will do what he must.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "later"

_There will be no future for me now._

_All I can do is secure a future for him._

One step at a time, Sven reminded himself. One step at a time, and ignore the burning, the urge to lash out. That urge was the enemy -- something the enemy inflicted on him. Alien. An alien taint. One that he needed to spare his child from.

The first step was securing the ship; easy enough. The second would be more difficult, but he knew, he _knew_ , that the Castle had not changed that drastically. He could reach Blue.

Blue would remember him.


	3. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The veil in Lotor's mind is pierced --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "moment"

A heartbeat's calm between waves of fury, that's all it was; enough to make him hesitate, to disrupt the smooth arc of his sword's plunge towards his victim's unprotected back.

For that one heart's beat, he saw what he'd become:

No cunning warlord, only a rough savage roaring in mockery of the Empire's martial code.  
No commander of armies, but a madman ordering dregs and dross to pointless deaths.

No ruler, as his father had ruled.

No _king_ behaved in such a way --

Then spurs of bitter shame ignited the black fire in his blood, and the thought was lost.


	4. Defender's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltron will also restore his own self ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "epoch"

Another change.

Yes, came the thought -- slowly, painstakingly, pieced together over the ticking of an internal clock, fragments of awareness in those brief moments of unity of mind.

How he had shone, in the beginning: a wilful technoknight forged of science and spellwork.

Then, body and essence torn asunder: five beasts, separate, alone.

Time passed; his power unneeded, left untouched. Then his disparate parts were reunited, and his spirit began to knit itself whole once more.

He came so close, so very close, and then was torn apart and locked down, like a soulless _machine_ ...

Another evolution.

He would return.


	5. Those Who Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance discovers there's actual work involved in his cover --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "deadline"

_Goddamnit, I am not cut out for this bull._

Lance dug his fingers into his scalp, hunching over the cluttered mess that passed for his workdesk. Maybe if he clawed hard enough he'd actually manage to pull something functional out of his sizzled, frazzled brain.

Teaching actual classes. Okay, that turned out to be surprisingly doable. Not blowing cover in front of that pompous jackass Wade, hard as hell but he hadn't botched the act yet. So, far, so good, everything's cool --

But this?

_Lesson plans. Why the hell do I suddenly have to draft lesson plans for review._

_Whhhhyyyyy._


	6. Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince, a stubborn system, and ninja scientist zombies --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "second"

_Come on come on come on ..._

The clock was ticking, the end of an entire planet of people teetered on the brink, and Vince's whole world was crunched down to one flickering, jumping holoscreen.

One screen with its creeping process bar of mass lobotomization just ready and itching to be inflicted.

Vince probed the planetary system again, deeper this time. There had to be some way to reverse the process.

_Almost ..._

The screen flashed angrily red. Again.

_Snotbags! Stop fighting back!_

Third time's the charm -- try not to think of Pidge being swarmed twenty paces away -- or Balto was doomed --


	7. Torches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both carried, and passed ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "eternity"

Forever was a long time to wait, or so they said; and whoever it may have been that uttered such pithy words of wisdom, Alfor mused, that soul did not know the half of it.

Forever was indeed a long time to wait.

And death was no obstacle to one determined to remain.

He hovered, unseen, above the dull golden gleam of his own encoffined, bundled corpse. And he listened to the joyous sounds echoing through the Castle.

A wedding. A coronation.

The king is dead; long live the king.

_It's about time you allowed yourself this joy, my daughter._


End file.
